


I'm All Messed Up Inside

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Lost
Genre: 50 Sentences, Age Difference, Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Written for '1sentence' challenge. Fifty themes; one sentence each. Fifty sentences for Locke and Boone from Lost - Alpha Set.





	I'm All Messed Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the '50 Sentences Challenge' at the '1sentence' and for the 'OTP' prompt at the 'lostfichallenge'

01) Comfort  
"And how do you feel, Boone? Do you feel relieved?"  
  
02) Kiss  
Those dimples grow in his cheeks, a desire grows from within him, and John can do nothing but reach forward for kiss - at first lightly, testing the waters, the pair of them having being hurt by Helen and Shannon respectively - before fully diving into his mouth, a splurge of affection upon his beautiful, reddened lips.  
  
03) Soft  
It took all of one peck at his surprisingly soft skin, to help him remember that his lover wasn't a hunter, nor a rugged jungle man - but, instead, the warm-hearted employee of a regional box company.  
  
04) Pain  
He'd been hit with pain from the moment he'd fallen down that cliff, plunging to the rocks beneath - but, for Locke, the guilt he's feeling right now must be a far worse pain.  
  
05) Potatoes  
John Locke was a simple man of meat and potatoes, until the much needed spice was added.  
  
06) Rain  
"You predicted it would pour," he laughed, water dribbling down through the bark of the trees.  
  
07) Chocolate  
When the luxury items were rationed out, he shared them with Boone, knowing that chocolate was Shannon's favourite and how she had taken all of his.  
  
08) Happiness  
Many say that happiness is a loaded gun but, had Locke realised how things were going to turn out, he may just have pulled the fateful trigger.   
  
09) Telephone  
In terms of communication devices, there wasn't much other than the odd two-way radio on the island, or a tin can on a wire - the constant _need_ to be with each other would only strengthen their bond.  
  
10) Ears  
Boone might have laughed when old pops couldn't hear what he was saying, and regularly poked a little light fun behind his back but, joking aside, he wouldn't have had a bad word said against him.  
  
11) Name  
"Call me John... You've earned it..."  
  
12) Sensual  
"Mmm, I like the way you do that... tongue thing," he shuddered as Boone flicked and licked at his tender flesh, sucking on pulse points, humming into his neck.  
  
13) Death  
"Safe mistakes I have made get burned up inside my head - fatal sees but never believes the love that it saved wants death - friends die hard but never conceive the vibe that they hold will please - smothered by sexual needs that fade as the days go by." Good Things Don't Always Come To You - Skunk Anansie  
  
14) Sex  
Who ever said that a thirty-year age gap had to impinge on a healthy sex life?  
  
15) Touch  
He traced the lines on Boone's forehead; there were none - a clean canvas of youth and inexperience - but, when Locke read his palm, a skill passed down to him by his foster family, he saw in him the spirit he wanted to spend the rest of his days with, after being let down by so many others.  
  
16) Weakness  
"It was her, I held her in my arms after the smoke monster struck," he leapt from the ground; he just had to save her.  
  
17) Tears  
A stick in the sand or, more accurately, a poorly constructed crucifix, bound together by several uneven lengths of twine - from left to right, the inscription upon it caused them to weep uncontrollably, the small amount of make-up Shannon had from her luggage ruined.  
  
18) Speed  
Sprightly, mobile John was once bound to a wheelchair for all to see, but it was Boone alone who struggled on their hikes.  
  
19) Wind  
The salty breeze stung gently as Locke rubbed his eyes, squinted at the funeral from afar, in fear of blame and persecution.  
  
20) Freedom  
"Where are we going today, John?" he'd ask, and he'd tell him, "Wherever you want - you aren't her slave anymore..."  
  
21) Life  
Locke had lived a lengthy and long life, double that of his friend, and yet he remained strangely unfulfilled up until the day he came along.  
  
22) Jealousy  
Anyone would have thought he'd have envied his relationship with step-sister, Shannon - John didn't - he remained at distance until the time was right, but Boone could barely bear the fact that John was almost married once.  
  
23) Hands  
"Yeah, right there... just that spot," he muttered, during the massage of his dreams.  
  
24) Taste  
Of musk and marshes and broken deodorant sprays.  
  
25) Devotion  
He'd nicknamed John 'Tarzan, Man of Apes' because of his deeper psychic connection with the jungle, and promptly due made him a loincloth out of leftover tent.  
  
26) Forever  
"Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows - without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play - the stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you - the earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you." Without You - Rent  
  
27) Blood  
All over his hands - what a terrible mess.  
  
28) Sickness  
Crushing leaves and herbs with his pestle and mortar, he slaved all hours for a remedy that could equal or better Jack's Western medicine.  
  
29) Melody  
By the campfire, Charlie's harmonious strumming (would he ever get that riff?) and the smell of burnt sand, our men sat beneath the stars and shared a few stories - way before bags of Dharma marshmallows, smores, and peanut butter jars.  
  
30) Star  
"Boone Carlyle - with looks like that you could be a model... Your perfect face, your angel eyes, and spoilt-brat pout."  
  
31) Home  
Cal-forn-i-a was a homeland to them both and, though Boone was better suited to the bronze and surf, he'd never look at those Cali-kind-of beach bods again - he was so over them.  
  
32) Confusion  
They'd been gone for days and Sayid was becoming worried - Shannon more so when she turned on him, screaming, "I thought they were with you!"  
  
33) Fear  
"Why are you so frightened of what she thinks?"  
  
34) Lightning/Thunder  
They'd dubbed him the destructive lightning to Boone's young thunder and, in the end it destroyed him, took them both.  
  
35) Bonds  
Tied up to teach him a vital lesson, they were tight and never meant to be broken... but there were exceptions, and God broke the mould when he made John.  
  
36) Market  
He often mocked Locke's knowledge of fruit, vegetables and fresh produce; he never complained when he took the trouble to use it, cooking him an honest meal every night.  
  
37) Technology  
Playing chess with a computer, win or lose, was boring - pawn to E4, knight to A1, bishop to C7, et cetera - he craved human emotion the most, and missed his lover in every aspect of his post-hatch-opening routine.  
  
38) Gift  
Boone was the sacrifice the island demanded.  
  
39) Smile  
Well, what would your first impression be of a man sitting on the beach with orange peel between his gums?  
  
40) Innocence  
"There's nothing nice in my head - the adult world took it all away - I wake up with same spit in my mouth - I cannot tell if it is real or not." Manic Street Preachers - From Despair To Where  
  
41) Completion  
Instead of hunting, and chasing other manly pursuits, he and Boone had come across something deeper - out here, with only a handful of remaining survivors, nothing was sacred and secrets could not be kept - but he couldn't have cared less.   
  
42) Clouds  
Seeing those blackened, bulging clouds, unbudged - it would plainly be raining from the sky and in his heart tonight... after losing him.  
  
43) Sky  
"I was with him too," he confessed, glancing upwards - and she replied, "I know you were, he spoke of you all the time," avoiding his gaze and the sky altogether.  
  
44) Heaven  
He'd once groaned in grief, holding darling Boone close, a cold, dead body encased in his arms...  
  
45) Hell  
...But soon they would have to bury him.  
  
46) Sun  
In the midst of some afternoons, they lazily laid on towels and caught some rays, hands outstretched and held across pebbled loungers.  
  
47) Moon  
Getting ready for the airport the evening before, preparing passports and flight paraphernalia, two men from two separate destinations were followed by the light of the same moon - and, each with their own reason for going, they had no idea of what would then happen.  
  
48) Waves  
When Boone tried to rescue Joanna from being dragged out to sea, John was proud of daddy's little soldier, but, for embarrassing him in front of Jack, he later slapped him on the wrist.  
  
49) Hair  
Playfully trailing hands through his dirty locks, he'd been the one to show him how to make shampoo from aloe and moss.   
  
50) Supernova  
"I love you," he cried against the closed door, his chest imploding.


End file.
